waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogilvy
Ogilvy was the assistant astronomer at the observatory in London that spotted the flashes on Mars that marked the coming of the Martians, and suggested they were some kind of volcanic activity. The journalist, who was with him at the time, voiced a concern raised by some that they heralded the Martians coming to Earth to invade; Ogilvy poo-poohed the idea, stating that "the chances of anything coming from Mars" were millions to one. Death When the first cylinder fell on Horsall Common, it was Ogilvy that awoke the writer and took him out to see it. When the top began unscrewing, he rushed towards it, concerned that there were people inside trying to get out, but was held back before the extreme heat could burn him. Ogilvy was one of the first (if not the very first) people to fall victim of the Heat Ray. When the Martians first revealed themselves, he was among the group sent to greet them - waving a white flag as it was believed that the Martians would understand this as a friendly greeting. As they approached, the laser reared up and cut them down where they stood, reducing them to little more than ashes. The journalist tried to look for Ogilvy, not having observed this directly, but was caught up in the panic of the crowd. Ultimately he would become too involved in the coming events to mourn his deceased friend. Personality Ogilvy was described as a promising young scientist who was extremely sceptical about the idea of Martian invaders. He was clearly excited when the "meteorite" fell on the common; by the same acount he was equally concerned when it became apparent that there was someone - or something - living inside it, trying to get out. Despite his friends warnings however, he refused to believe that the visitors were hostile - an attitude that would cost him his life. Behind the scenes In the 1960 BBC Radio adaptation, he was voiced by Martin Jarvis. In ''Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of War of the Worlds: Live on Stage'', he was portrayed by an unknown extra and his line "the chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one" was repeated by the "Spirit of Man" singer Justin Hayward. Harlan Ogilvy in the 2005 Spielberg film was named after Ogilvy. Appearances Ogilvy appears in the first part of the original novel and most adaptations directly based on it. Oglivy survives in the 2019 miniseries by BBC. He disappears during the first attack by the sphere, and doesn't appear through out the rest of the episode. He appears again in episode two, walking up to Amy years later in the "red earth" and apologises to her for not being someone else. She embraced him and told him it was okay. Later he and Amy question each other about how it ended for each other in the third episode. Later on after that Oglivy and Amy start doing experiments on human blood and red weed, possibly finding a way to reveal the green in the end of the series when Amy destroys the experiments. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Jeff Wayne Category:Survivors